Tonight
by Towiaaayudothat
Summary: HEY IM BACK YO (I was ninjanerd/ninjageek sorry I can't remember so don't think I'm copying) this is an old story:) Anthony finally tries to tell his bestfriend Autumn how he feels.


**AYYYYY** how's it going?! MY CHIBLISSSSS I'VE MISSED U SO MUCHHH ;_;

Ahhh we have so much catching up to do! But for now,just reminisce in this old story of mine :)

(Originally called "I stole those lips" but ya know I wanted to change it up a bit :)

OK OK OK ENJOI

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

It was a dark, humid night.

As I walked down the streets with my bestfriend, I can't help to look at her beautiful face.

Autumn Grace Padilla

Seems like a nice fit

Look at me, its like I'm in junior high again, writing

I'm pathetic for a 24 year old

"Anthony, I was wondering, there's a party going on at Maribelle's tomorrow, wanna come?"

As your boyfriend? Yes

Best friend? Not so much

"Sure, sounds fun." I say

"Great, you are a really great guy." she looks down and then at the sky

"Autumn, can I ask you a question?" I say

Her head almost instantly pops up

"Sure!" she exclaims

Not now you idiot, this is a horrible time

I try to convince my self

"Um, hows your boyfriend?" I ask

It kills me to say those words

Her eyes go from that sparkling blue color, to a dull gray.

She looks down and sighs

"Oh, Jake, I don't know, we, um, broke up..." she says slowly

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say sadly

But on the inside I can't help but explode from happiness

At least I have somewhat of a chance now, right?

"Here we are at your apartments." I say grimly, not wanting to leave her

"Oh yea" she says quietly

I guide her up the steps until we both stop at door.

We both look straight into eachother eyes

I want to go in, right there, tell her how much I love her, how much I want her, how much I need her,

How much I want to kiss her.

We both get closer and closer until I stop

I can't do this

I give her a hug, and I'm on my way

I can't ruin this relationship...

~NEXT DAY~

I call Autumn and tell her I'm on the way to pick her up.

As I get in the car, I look at myself

I'm not good enough for someone like her, with her long brown curly hair, her bright blue eyes, her slightly tanned skin...

I have to stop myself or I will go on forever.

As I pull up to Autumns house, I call her, but she is already on the front steps

She looks beautiful, as always.

"What are you doing waiting out here at 10 o clock at night?" I ask quickly

It was pretty dark out here...

"I, I don't know, it's just, I had to think about stuff, and the fresh air helps me think" she says softly

Her eyes are red and puffy, as though she had been crying

"Have you been crying?" I ask

"No! Why would you think that?" she quickly shouts

I grab her by the arms

"Because I can see by your eyes, tell me what's wrong!" I say

"What would it matter to you Anthony, its not like it affects you!"

It hurt me when she said that

"Autumn, just tell me, you don't understand how much I care about you, JUST TELL ME." I say

She breaks down in tears

"It's, nothing!"

I grab her and pull her close to me

Not for a hug

But for a kiss

Our faces stand no longer than an inch away from each other

I breath heavily and look at her

She stands there motionless

I grab her face, and slowly, I kiss her softly.

She stands there, tensed up for a few seconds, but quickly relaxes and melts into my kiss.

Her hand move up the side of my body and down my chest.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer

Once we broke the kiss, she stood there, once again, motionless.

She moved her golden brown hair out of the way and looked down at the floor.

Once she looked up I was no longer there, because I had already ran to my car and started it up and was on my way.

She looked up with surprise, which was quickly replaced with anger and hurt. She shouted something, but I couldnt understand.

What have I done?

As I arrive home, I look at my phone

11:00 PM

The party should be starting right around now...

I check my twitter to find a tweet from Autumn

"AWESOME PARTY MARIBELLE! 3333"

She got to the party I guess

I walk inside and find a photo of her and me knocked of of my coffee table, the glass is broken and shattered all over the floor

"MELLY, BAD DOG!" I shout

My dog must have knocked it over

I pick it up, careful to not cut myself

I look at the picture and flip it over

_"To the best guy in the world!_

_Anthony, you are the best friend a girl could have, you've been there for me through thick and thin._

_Just remember, nothing you do, could make me love you any less :)_

_LOVE YA :D "_

_~Autumn Charles ;)_

I flip it back over to see a picture of me and her, I was giving her a piggy back ride at the park, and she snapped a picture of us.

We both look so happy, but that's all gone...

I looks at the note one last time

_"Nothing to do could make me love you any less..."_

I sigh and look at the clock

11:23 PM

I sit for a second, then grab my keys and run out to my car

A few minutes later, I arrive at Maribelles house.

I run in to find it full of people

I look around for what seems like hours, just then, I turn a corner and find her

The perfect girl

I close my eyes and move slowly towards her.

When I open my eyes, there she is, standing by the bar, holding a glass of water

She looks around, then looks down in disappointment

I move swiftly towards her and grab her hand and take her towards the back of the house

"What do you want Anthony? To kiss me and leave again?" she says angrily

That hurt me, but I had to explain

"Autumn, I didn't want to leave you, it's just, I didn't know what to do!" I plead

"I don't know Anthony..." she says

Just then, a man calls Autumns name

"That's Jake, I have to go, bye Anthony" she says quickly and then runs off

My heart sinks, my body falls limp

Did I really just loose her

After all of this

Did I just leave her

I can't

I won't

I run from behind the house to find her again

She is with jake

I take a deep breath and walk up to them

I grab her arm and pull her close and instantly kiss her

The kiss is soft and quick

She looks straight at me, shocked

It's all or nothing

"Autumn, I think, I,I, I think..." I stutter

"Autumn, I love you" I say, looking straight into her eyes

She looks back at me and put her arms around my neck

"I love you too Anthony" she says and smiles

It pays to steal a kiss sometimes, maybe it will get you a slap on the face, maybe it will get you a quick infatuation, and sometimes, it will give you the love of your life

And so it did here

**OHHHEMMMGEEE GUISE I'VE MISSED YOUUU! I decided to comeback after reading this story called "obsessions" I think?! Forgive me of I'm wrong! But ya I'll post the author eventually :D ok well, don't forget to review for all the poor people who stub their toes in the dark, sub to me if you want more awesomnessss (PSST I THINK I GOTTA A CRYxOC COMIN UPBUT SJHHHHHGAJSHJSHA..." lol**

**Followme on tumblr at**

**Towiaaayodothat . Tumblr .com**


End file.
